The present invention relates to a vibration-damping method for an induced repulsion type magnetic suspension system for a railway vehicle.
In an induced repulsion type magnetic suspension system for a railway vehicle in which each vehicle in a train carries superconductive magnets mounted in the longitudinal direction and the train is levitated by the repulsion taking place due to the eddy current induced by the running train in the conductive loop coils or conductive sheets laid in the track (thereafter simply represented by conductive loop coils) and said superconductive magnets on the vehicle, an additional magnetic source of the same polarity is provided to apply a magnetic flux of the same period as the vehicle vibration across said conductive loop coils when the vehicle vibrates and thereby an induced current is produced by said magnetic flux. Utilizing the magnetic force developed by this induced current and said magnetic source of same polarity, the vehicle vibration can be damped.